YunJae Days
by phy'nyan
Summary: Bgaimana jadinya kalau tangan kanan Yunho berubah menjadi "makhluk" yang sedikit pervert dan terobsesi? (gk bisa bikin summary! ,) Yaoi YunJae... berkenan review?


**Title : YunJae Days**

**Author : SummerSong1205 a.k.a PhyNyan~**

**Main Cast : always YunJae**

**Other Cast : YooSuMin, BaekHyun, Kang Nara, dll**

**Rate : T**

**Genre(s) : yang jelas Romance..yang lain tentukan sendiri ya..hehe**

**Warning : Yaoi, Typo(s) bertebaran, cerita dan alur membingungkan**

**DON'T LIKE? Just CLOSE this PAGE! Wakatteru?!**

**Note : Ide awal cerita FF ini terinspirasi dari sebuah judul anime...Namun pengembangan cerita BERBEDA~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~^Happy Read^~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Someone POV-**

Sosok itu, datang lagi hari ini. Tapi semua tetap sama Tuhan. Aku masih tetap berdiam diri dari seberang halte bis, kemudian melihat 'sosok' itu pergi berlalu bersama angin dan debu.

Aku ingin berteriak _'Saranghae Jung Yunho!' _yang selama ini selalu kusimpan mengapa tidak bisa? Kenapa Tuhan? Kenapa?!

Ah! Dia menghilang? Kemana dia? Beritahu aku dimana dia Tuhan? Tuhan, aku ingin mengejarnya sekali saja. Tapi….

Tapi, apa ini? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua menjadi kabur?

Sebenarnya… Dia yang pergi…ataukah aku yang…menghilang?

**-Someone POV end-**

**~~~~DAY 1~~~~**

**-Author POV-**

"Hey bos, lihatlah!Si **_Right-hand Devil_** itu juga nyali bocah ingusan !"

Suara tawa yang terdengar tidak bermelodi membahana seantero ruangan yang lebih cocok di sebut gudang gangster dengan atribut sangar yang mereka kenakantengah berkumpul, dan tak lupa pulatongkat besi serta rantai ditangan mereka sebagai senjata.

Dan disinilah, Jung bermata tajam bagai musang dengan seringaian penuh arti sedang berhadapan dengan puluhan namja gangster tadi. Wajah dan postur tubuhnya yang ideal, terlihat angkuh ketika ia memandang lurus pimpinan gangster itu.

"Hati-hati kawan, suara kalian akan semakin terdengar seperti moster jika kalian terus tertawa tak bernada seperti itu." Ucap Yunho sambil tersenyum kecut dan berjalan mendekati sang ketua gangster.

"Cih! Dasar bocah tengik! Apa maksudmu?! Mau menggali kuburanmu sendiri, eoh?!"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Sudahlah Siwon-ssi. Wajah tampanmu terlihat tua jika kau berisik begitu. Hahaha" Ujar Yunho dengan kepala menunduk di depan namja yang ternyata bernama Siwon.

Namun detik selanjutnya tanpa aba-aba…..

BUGH~!

"Lebih baik kau pergi ke kuburanmu sendiri kuda jelek!"

BUGH~!

DAGH!

DAGH!

BRAKK~!

Nafas Yunho masih memburu setelah tangan kanan yang dijuluki sebagai Right-hand Devil menghantam keras perut dan dagu yang dikatakan Yunho sendiri, Siwon langsung tak bernafas setelah menerima pukulan telak dari Yunho.

"Itu hanya sebagian kecil siksaan dari tanganku yang akan kau dapat, dasar kuda brengsek!Jangan pernah mengusik kehidupan keluargaku lagi terlebih kau akan mendapat tiket gratis ke neraka dariku!" Ancam Yunho penuh penekanan

"Ckckck~ Sepertinya kalian harus mencari bos baru." memincingkan matanya pada anak buah Siwon yang masih ternganga melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Atau..kalian mau menyusulnya?" seru Yunho dengan penuh penekanan.

"Cepat kabur~!"

.

.

.

.

"Kau hebat Yunho-ssi!Aku semakin yakin menjadi anak " Yunho hanya menatap malas orang yang baru saja memujinya.

"Bisakah kau singkirkan tanganmu dari pundakku, kau terlalu berlebihan menceritakan kejadian satu hal lagi, aku tak pernah berniat memiliki anak buah atau menjadikanmu anak ?"

Dengan malas, Yunho berdiri dari kursi kantin merasa bosan dan risih mendengar ocehan BaekHyun. Nafsu makannya hilang dalam sekejap setelah mendengarnya. Namun orang yang Yunho hindari malah ikut beranjak mengikutinya. Dan tentu saja mereka berdua menimbulkan polusi suara bagi orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Jung Yunho-ssi! Lee BaekHyun-ssi! Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan volume yang tidak sedang berada di ruang kedap suara."

"Mianhae, akan pergi."Jawab Yunho datar menanggapi sindiran dari Nara.

Seluruh siswa yang sedang berada di lorong itu langsung hening. Mereka tau kalau Nara sudah berkata, tidak akan ada yang berani membantah. Ya, yeoja berperawakan tinggi, langsing, sedikit chubby dan berkacamata itu adalah ketua osis. Jadi jelas saja, setiap kata yang terlontar darinya sangat berpengaruh. Selain itu, Nara adalah teman sekelas dari dua namja bodoh yang tadi membuat kebisingan.

"Kajja, Baekky~ lebih baik jangan membuat keributan di dekat tuan putri, atau kita akan mendengar ceramahnya." Yunho memang tak pernah tau cara bersopan-santun, termasuk pada yeoja cerewet sekalipun.

"Mwo! Baekky? Namaku BaekHyun!" protes BaekHyun tak terima.

Tanpa dimintapun _deathglare_ Nara pasti melayang gratis untuk Yunho dan sayangnya, mereka sudah terlanjur pergi tanpa memperhatikannya lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ji Eun-ah, jadilah yeojachinguku!"

"Oppa…Emmh~ Jeongmal mianhae Yunho oppa. Aku permisi~"

JLEB~!

Tanpa perlu dijelaskan panjang lebar, tentu kalian tau kalau Jung Yunho telah , taukah kalian Jang Ji Eun adalah yeoja keberapa yang telah menolak pernyataan cinta Yunho dalam kurun waktu setahun ini?Kalian ingin tau?Mari kita dengar curahan hati actor tampan kita disini.

"Bagus Jung berhasil mengalahkan rekormu tahun kenyataan kalau kau telah ditolak 20 yeoja tahun ini. Ah ani..ani..mungkin kau akan ditolak yeoja lebih banyak lagi. Hwaaaaa~! Andwe~! Aku tak mau jadi laki-laki kesepian! Apa kata orang jika seorang petarung tangguh sepertiku tak punya pacar?! Oh God!"

Yunho terus meracau tak jelas tanpa henti di kursi ini tentu saja mengundang tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang sedang duduk maupun berlalu-lalang disadari oleh namja bermata bak musang ini, ada seseorang yang mengawasinya dari seberang dan tersenyum kecil menatap 'pangeran'nya yang terlihat lucu.

Siapa dia? Yeoja atau namja kah? Anggap saja author tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, sosok ini sudah mengagumi Yunho sejak 3 tahu yang saja tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho. Dan sudah sejak 3 tahun lalu lah ia mengamati seluk beluk Yunho dari seberang halte bis yang selalu disinggahi Yunho.

_"Aku ingin berada di dekatmu ingin selalu tersenyum untukmu."_

Apa kalian mendengarnya juga? Author mendengar bisikan hati seseorang untuk Jung pemilik tangan setan ini juga mendengarnya? Ah, sudah pasti tidak. Lihatlah, dia malah tertidur pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka di halte.

_"Lucunya~ hihihi~"_

Ah bisikan hati tadi terdengar lagi! Sekagum itukah ia pada sosok Yunho yang garang dan selalu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh yeoja?

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah tersadar kalau dirinya tertidur dengan pose yang sangat tidak elit di halte bus tadi, Yunho buru-buru menaiki bis yang tepat berhenti ketika ia terbagun.

Hanya butuh waktu 15 menit dari halte untuk sampai di apartemen kecil Yunho. Di apartemen ini, Yunho tinggal seorang diri. Entah bagaimana asal-usul Jung Yunho yang sebenarnya, karena Yunho baru pindah ke Seoul ketika ia masuk bangku SMA dan ia memang seorang diri ketika itu.

"Ahhh~ Lelahnya~ Sepertinya mandi air hangat lalu pergi tidur akan membuat tubuhku nyaman." Yunho mengambil sekaleng soda dari kulkasnya dan meneguknya beberapa kali.

Pipp..pipp..pipp~

"Aisshh~ mengganggu saja!Sudah kubilang aku ingin mereka terus menggangguku."

Dengan kasar, Yunho melempar kaleng sodanya yang sudah kosong kesembarang tempat. Kini ia menatap kesal pesawat telepon di depannya. Sepertinya Yunho bingung, apakah ia harus mengangkat panggilan tersebut atau tidak.

"Aish~ Baiklah, aku kalah!Yoboseo?"

_"Hyung terlalu banyak berbuat onar, karena itu akan menarik perhatian mereka."_

"Jun..su? Apa maksudmu? Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan dunia aneh berhenti mengganggu hidupku dengan perkataan anehmu!"

_"Tapi hyu-"_

"Sudahlah Junsu. Lupakan masa lalumu dengan keluarga Kim!"

_"Tapi aku masih harus bertanggung jawab atas hutang keluarga Jung yang melibatkanmu hyung."_

Tut..tut..tut..tut..tutt~

"Kebiasaan yang tak pernah menelponku dan memutuskannya seenakmu, Jung Junsu."

_'Yunnie-ah.'_

"Siapa itu?" bulu kuduk Yunho mulai berdiri mendengar suara yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

Hening~

"Err~ sepertinya aku harus buru-buru mandi dan mengguyur kepalaku. Ahh! Kenapa hari ini buruk sekali, huh!"

Pikiran Yunho kembali melayang membayangkan dirinya di masa depan. Apa jadinya ia jika terus-terusan ditolak yeoja seperti sekarang. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba menikmati guyuran air berikutnya, namja bermarga Jung ini kembali meracau meratapi nasib sialnya hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau aku di universitas nanti ditolak oleh mehasiswi cantik?Bagaimana kalau nanti aku sudah mapan dan menjadi seorang direktur, tetapi sekretaris cantikku juga menolak?Dan bagaimana kalau sampai kakek-kakek pun aku tetap di tolak oleh ahjumma-ahjumma sexy?!Oh God!"

Kali ini khayalan Yunho benar-benar berlebihan. Mana mungkin actor tampan kita akan menjadi seorang bujang lapuk? :D

"Jinjja?"

"Huh?" Yunho langsung berhenti meracau ketika indra pendengarannya tiba-tiba mendengar sesuatu.

"Siapa yang bicara tadi?" mata musang Yunho langsung mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar mandi. Dan hasilnya, ia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Hanya dirinya seorang yang ada di ruangan kecil itu.

"Sepertinya kupingku sedikit aneh akhir-akhir baik besok aku ke dokter saja."Ujar Yunho sambil mengorek kupingnya dengan tangan tangan kanan. Tapi….

"Appo!"

"Ah! Suara itu lagi! Arrrgghh~!"Yunho pun semakin menggila dibuatnya. Ia berusaha menutup kedua kupingnya agar tak mendengar suara aneh itu lagi.

"Huwaa~!Aku pusing!"

DEG!

"Omo! Kali ini kenapa suaranya lebih jelas?" mata musang Yunho benar-benar membulat sempurna. Tetesan keringat dingin yang bercampur air mengalir di pelipisnya.

Dan detik berikutnya, ruangan kecil nan lembab tersebut benar-benar tak bisa meredam teriakan Yunho. Mata musangnya mendelik sempurna ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan makhluk manis yang kini ada di tangan kanannya.

"Hwaaaaaaa! Siapa kau pervert~?!" teriak Yunho membahana.

**~~~~DAY 1 END~~~~**

Bagaimana?Bagaimana?  
Ini FF ada yang baca gk ya?  
Kalau ada, menurut kalian patut dilanjutkan apa cukup sampai disini?  
Silahkan jawab lewat REVIEW ya.. (bagi yang berkenan ^.^)  
kelanjutan cerita author tentukan bedasarkan review readers~ :3

NB: Saya lebih menghargai Silent Readers dari pada PLAGIAT atau pun MENUDUH saya plagiat cerita orang lain~! ^o^  
Doumo Arigatou~! m(._.)m


End file.
